SasuSaku Love and Hatred
by MoggeGolvmopp
Summary: Sakura find herself getting kidnapped by Sasuke and his gang. She tries her best to hide her feeling and get back to Konoha. But is that really what they want?
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura's P.O.V.  
****//** This was the worst day of my life! First, a certain alarm clock didn't ring when it should. Second, there wasn't a freaking thing to eat! So I went to the Hokage's office, and a pretty pissed Tsunade, on an empty stomach. There she sent me on a single mission that would include a lot of bad mood and exhaustion. I couldn't even talk my way out of it. At least I didn't have to fight. Or so I thought. Some bad power must be playing a game with me, because I ran into a gang, a really big one, of bandits that just had to rob me. So here I was, hungry like hell and fighting for my life for no good reason. Things were going pretty well, until a cheating little bastard sneaked up behind me and stabbed the left side of my back. With a groan in pain and frustration, I broke his neck and continued the fight with a sword in my back, because there was no time to pull it out. But the damage slowed me down, and soon I had a whole lot of weapons in my arms, legs and back. With my last powers, I started to kick, hit and break like a maniac. The enemies turned into a bloodstained pile and the survivors were clever enough to run away. My breaths were heavy, my head started to spin by the loss of blood and I sank down to the ground. How stupid. Sakura Haruno, the pink-haired medical ninja would be killed by bandits! That's so embarrassing. I tried to heal the wounds, but there wasn't a single drop of energy left in my body. So weak and useless. Just like back then. As the life slowly started to fall out of my grip, I went back in my memory to get a last look at my friends. Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Tsunade-sama, Lee... everyone in Konoha. What would they say when they found out about it? And what would _he _say. If he ever did find out about it. Probably nothing, just think that I'm annoying. And there, at the sunlit, bloodstained path, I could swaer that I saw his face above me.

- Go... away... this is my... last seconds... and... I don't want... you to haunt me... anymore, I said through my pain and coughing. He sighed and bent down, that God forbidden beautiful illusion.

- You're so annoying, he said and somehow, the illusion picked me up and started to run. Maybe this was how you came to heaven, dying in the arms of your loved one. Sasuke, such a good way to die.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke's P.O.V.

**//** This sucked. For real. My team was going to kill me before I got the chance to fight Itachi. And not because they had more awesome skills than me, but because they were so freaking annoying! The only one that didn't make me go all crazy was Juugo, who sat in a tree, looking at the birds, as he always did when the curse mark on his body didn't take over him. It was Karin and Suigetsu, arguing about something completely random and unnecessary. I didn't even mind to yell at them to shut the fuck up, I just left, ignoring Karin's apologizes behind me and how Suigetsu started to tease her. Again. My mood was bad and then you didn't want to come in my way. So this was certainly not the best moment for one of my old teammates to find me. Sakura was skipping from tree to tree just above me! I couldn't believe I didn't notice her. Great, now I have to deal with her, because she had probably already seen me. But then, she just ran past me with a pissed look in her green eyes that didn't even look my way. What… the… hell…? That was awfully weird. She just ran past me, just like that? Not that I cared, oh no, I did absolutely not care. It was just the thought that they had given up on trying to get me back to Konoha that almost seemed… disturbing. I had to follow her and see what else could catch her attention in that way. Maybe Naruto, that dobe, had walked into a trap. With soundless steps, I made me way through the forest, a cool wind making me shiver on the parts where my skin showed, like my chest and my arms. She flew from tree to tree and didn't seem to care about me following her, if she even knew. Suddenly, a gang of shurikens flew towards her. Man, who were stupid enough to attack her like that? They would die really soon, I thought to myself. But Sakura didn't dodge all of them, about three of them cut through her fair skin and the blood started to pour out of the wounds. That seemed to make the pink-haired kunoichi pissed like hell.

- What the fuck? Come out, you fuck faces! She yelled and tightened her fist. There were something behind that mask, something like tiredness. The first of the bandits that came rushing at her got a quick end by a couple of broken ribs. Sakura started to hit them, one after another, even if they didn't seem to come to an end, she could beat them up. Or so I thought. After about five minutes, some loser sneaked up behind her. I could have sworn that she would give him a real hit for being a coward. It wasn't until after he stabbed her and she bit her lip in pain that I realised that she was going to lose. Hadn't she become any stronger at all? That couldn't be right. But right now, I had more important things to do than to watch a girl die for some unknown reason. I started to walk away, and got about half way back, when the scream came. Pain. She was in pain. My cherry blossom was hurt. Wait, what the fuck? _My cherry blossom_? The hell with that, I'm starting to go crazy! Why would I think of her as "mine"? Must be some old habit when we were a team, when I called the team "mine". She wasn't of my interest anymore. So why in the world did my feet start to move back to her? Her face was stained by blood, both her own and the bandits. Her pink hair were a mess, almost made me smile.

- Go… away… this is my… last seconds… and… I don't want… you to haunt me… anymore, she coughed. Why didn't she just heal herself? For what I heard, she was incredibly strong now and a very skilled medic ninja. The thought of a trap never hit me for a second. Damn it. I sighed at her and bent down to pick her up.

- You're so annoying, I said and started to run back to the others so Karin would do something to put her together. Then we could leave and I would never see Sakura again. Great plan. Not. //


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura's P.O.V.

**//**One thing to say. Ow. My. Head. This wasn't supposed to be death. It was to real, sadly enough. Though the rest of my body didn't seem so freakin' numb anymore, so I opened an eye, just to stare up at some unknown girl's face. She was wearing glasses, had red hair and a tired and really annoyed look in her dark eyes.

- About time you woke up, she muttered and I saw a green light comming out of her hands. She was healing me. But why?

- Where am I and who are you? I demanded to know, keeping the realy question "who the hell are you?" to myself. I was not in a shape of fighting.

- What does it loom like? You're in a forest, she snapped and incrased the distance between us. Oh my god! She must have saved me! Did I imagine Sasuke to be this bitch? Shit... They must have gotten be pretty bad damaged back there.

- Hey! Your "friend" is awake, said the red haired she-devil and pronounced the word friend with a pure evil tone. Seriously, what was wrong with that girl? It's not like I asked her to help me.

- Good, said a dark and way too familliar voice. Didn't I imagine him? Did he actually save me? And there wasn't any other explanation when his raven black hair and eyes came rushing from a tree above.

- Holy fucking...! I screamed and got on my feet somehow. This was way to weird. If I had got any chakra left, I'd attack him. But now I hadn't, so I needed to run. Like hell. My stomach was still screaming for food, when I thought about it, I hadn't been eating in two days! And the wounds in my back hadn't recovered, the bitch didn't even heal me properly, which slowed me down. And even if I had been healed, someone stopped me anyway. A guy, or was it a flat-chested girl with short hair?, got in my way and I bumped into him. He reminded of the Akatsuki member, Kisame, with his sharp teeth, blue toned skin and a sword on his back. Wait a minute, didn't that sword remind of someone? Anyways, he grabbed my arm and smiled.

- In a rush, are we?

- Not at all, I hissed and used only my powerfull will to break free from him. Then my stomach started to rumble and hunger whelmed over me. I moaned, that was embarrassing, and started to run again, just to bump into another guy with orange, sprawling, hair.

- Calm down, we're not going to hurt you, he said, but didn't try to stop me.

- Yeah... right, I muttered and gave Sasuke a sharp glance. He just stood there, crossed arms and looked bored. Just wait until I get my power back, you... you... thing! And then, he appeared behind me. No way I'm going to let him put me asleep this away AGAIN! I threw myself away from him,landing on the ground.

- Hell, no! I yelled at him.

- Suigetsu, find a rope or something, he said and the guy with the sword smirked.

- Are you kidnaping me? I said and raised an eyebrow.

- Yep! laughed Suigetsu and pushed me down on the ground and tied me up.

- No, what the hell are you doing? Just let me go, or at least give me something to eat!

They all ignored my loud protests and the orange haired one threw me over his shoulder and followed the others that were running into the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasukes pov.

// It took a while for her to wake up. Karin wasn't even healing here properly, so she couldn't run away. She was shocked to see me again.. And ran into everyone, first Suigetsu, then Juugo. Shit.. Can't she just stand still so we can bind her up and then dump her in the forest? Stupid cherry blossom. I demanded Suigetsu to bind her up with a rope, or something else. Sakura looked at me and said:  
- Are you kidnapping me? and raised her eyebrow.

- Yep! Suigetsu laughed and pushed her down on the ground and tied her up.

- No, what the hell are you doing? Just let me go, or at least give me something to eat!

We ignored her and Suigetsu bind her with the rope and then Juugo threw her up on his shoulder. We started to run, and she started to kick with her unbound feet.

- Stop that or I'll make you stop it! I said with a rough voice.

The cherry blossom stopped the kicking and just laid down on Juugo's shoulder. Her stomach groaned loudly. I was running in the front and even here I heard her stomach complain like a huge dinosaur! I jumped to another three and let the others pass me. When Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo had passed me I started to run again. I approached Juugo and Sakura looked up at me.

- What? She yelled and her stomach did so.

- Hungry? I said with a ironic voice.

- Do you thinks so? She said and then laid her head down again and her stomach groaned like hell.

- Okay…!

Because she ignored me, I will ignore her! I was on my way to pass Juugo when Sakura started to talk again.

- Sasuke…?

I looked at her and waited for an answer.

- Ehm.. I.. Misse… Oh fuck you!

I was shocked.. She yelled at me! Me the boy she always loved… I ignored her once again and passed the others and ran deeper into the forest, to a place to dump the annoying cherry blossom.//


	5. Chapter 5

**Sakura's P.O.V.**  
**//** You have to be kidding me. They were serious about kidnapping me! And there wasn't a single drip of chakra left in my body. The wounds felt like fire, so once again, I cursed that red haired bitch in my mind. It was so bumpy and uncomfortable, but there's no way I'd complain to _them_. My stomach really embarrassed me, it sounded like a hord of elephants. Why didn't I take the time to go and shop? Easy. I had been so tired that I had almost fainted and just went straight to bed. Stupid missions, stupid Sasuke and stupid hunger! My mind had been so busy with the bad thoughts, so Sasuke appearing next to me almost gave me a heartattack. I looked up at him with hard eyes.

- What? I yelled as my stomach made another painful sound of hunger.

- Hungry? he said ironicly. That pissed my off like hell. Don't annoy me when I'm hungry, damn it!

- You think so? I snapped and bent down my head in pain when my stomach made me shiver with pain.

- Okay...!

His speed incrased and he was just about to run past us again. Please, Sasuke, don't run away from me again!

- Sasuke...? I said quietly and he turned around his beautiful head to face me.

- Ehm... I misse... I begun. No way in hell! I had made a promise to myself that I'd never confess anything to him ever again. He broke my fucking heart and then burned the pieces of it.

- Oh fuck you! I finisheed my sentence, yelling angrily. He really deserved that one, until the double meaning of it hit me. Luckily, he had already left us when the blush hit my cheeks. Those thoughts were not allowed anymore. Sasuke was the enemy now, I had to accept that. I missed him more than my own heart, but the words would never cross my lips. My stomach seemed to scream by now, and suddenly, the guy who was carrying me stopped.

- Sasuke, she's starving. If we don't give her anything to eat, she'll die, he said and sounded honestly worried about me. About time to notice my bad condition. He swung me back over his shoulder, my pink hair flying by the sudden movement, and placed me on the gound, by his feet. That's when I noticed that he was wearing the same black coat as Sasuke and the other two did. Man, I wasn't thinking at all right now. How could that have missed my mind? The big guy pulled out a piece of bread from a bag on his waist and held it out to me.

- Thanks, I murmured and was just about to take a bite, when I collapsed by hunger. The food was so close and I passed out, that was so ironic.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasukes POV

// I were running in the front again. I can't understand her, first she's in love with me and is after me like a mosquito and when I leave she's searching for me. And now she's telling me to fuck off? Girls are just to weird... I thought about all "fun" stuff me, the cherry blossom and the dobe had done together when Juugo suddenly said:

- Sasuke, she's starving. If we don't give her anything to eat, she'll die and he sounded somehow worried about her.

He swung her back over his shoulder, and her beautiful pink hair was flying, and he placed her on the ground, by his feet. Juugo pulled out a piece of bread from a bag on his waist and held it out to her.

- Thanks, she murmured. Just when she was supposed to take a bite of the bread she passed out. Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo and myself was just standing there and staring on her.

- Should we leave her here? Karin said with a exited voice.

Yeah we should leave her here! It´s perfect opportunity to get rid of her!

- Ye... No... I want to ask her something first. I said. Damn I thought. Why can't I leave her here? I had already left her once, and was only a stupid child back then. But that kinda big but cute forehead hadn't been covered in sweat last time.

- WHAT? Idiot... It was obvious that Karin was mad at me.

- Okay, we can´t leave her. And now where on the way to Konoha. So if she wakes up in the meantime I will ask her then. Otherwise we just leave her in Konoha. I said.

- Yeah. That sounds good, said Juugo.

- Yes! Finally a girl who's not as bitchy as Karin. Said Suigetsu and then their fight started, again...//


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura's P.O.V.

**/** A sudden splash of water in my face woke me up. Bad enough, I almost couldn't spit it out and nearly got suffocated. But my survival senses saved me. For now. This couldn't possibly just be form hunger! Well, that didn't really matter now, did it?  
- Karin, heal her and give her something to eat, demanded Sasuke's cold voice. Oh, fuck, just leave me here!  
- Why do I have to do it? said the devil bitch.  
- Karin. Do as I ask you.  
Sasuke's voice was nothing like it used to be. He was actually scary. Not that I'd be scared of him, no way. I heard someone sigh and then a warm feeling filled my body. Maybe she'd put me together for real this time.  
- There, all done, muttered Karin as I opened my eyes. The sun had started to set and the guy with the sword was sitting by a fire, eating something from a bowl. How long had I been out this time? And my head hurt even worse after this. I've got to stop passing out more than one time a day! At least my chakras were almost back to normal. Observe _almost_! If you had been close to death, it takes a bit of time to recover, something I'd been through a lot of times.  
- Take this.  
I looked up and saw Karin holding out another bowl for me. She didn't look my way when she spoke. At least I would try to behave.  
- Sure, I muttered and took it. Some kind of soup were floating around in it and in my mind I gave a lot of critic to the cook. Was this even eatable? Okay, it was better than nothing and my stomach pointed that out for me. I tried not to think about the taste and soon the bowl stood empty on the ground.  
- Give her some chakra, murmured Sasuke.  
- What? Why? yelled Karin.  
- Or she'll just be in the way really soon.  
- Fine, whatever you say, she muttered and held out her arm.  
- Bite.  
- Eh... what? I said, completley caught of guard.  
- Bite my arm, she repeated and seemed to get annoyed.  
- Eww! No!  
- It will restore chakra!  
- No way in hell! Urgh! I fought, suddenly feeling sick. Had she lost her mind? Bite her? Bleh!  
- Here they come, said the sword guy and suddenly the bandits were back. They just didn't know when to stop, did they? On the brighter side, if Sasuke and his crew were fighting them, it would be perfect for me to escape... **/**


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I demanded Karin to heal Sakura. And restore her chakra. But she didn't want to bite Karins arm before the damn bandits came. It's both good and bad, now someone has to protect her, but if she had chakra she would probably escape.

"Juugo! Protect Sakura! Karin and Suigetsu, help me with the bandits, they are easy to kill but to many for me on my own."

"Yes!" My teammates said.

I ran thoward the bandits and i pulled my sword. I killed the first bandit with my sword in his stomach, he fell on the ground and startes to gasp after air. Suigetsu and Karin killed some bandits to. But I saw a bandit jump down from a tree right behind Karin. She didn't notice him and i yelled at her :

"Watch you back, Karin!"

She turned around at the same time as the bandit were on his way to hit her. She parered the punsch, but got a open wound. She was bleeding from her left arm. She tried to heal herself on the same time as she killed the other bandits. Then Suigetsu helped her. He ran to her and killed the bandits around her so she could heal herself easier. I killed the bandits around myself and parered their simple punches.

I killed my last bandit and so did Karin and Suigetsu. Juugo just had to kill 3 bandits that ran against him. Sakura was still sitting on the ground behind Juugo.

"Sakura. Bite Karins arm now! Or i'll personly kill you!" I said really rough.

"Never! I'd rather die thena bite her arm!" I looked at her with an evil sign. She looked back and i understood that she wasn't going to bite Karins arm to restore her chakra.

"Fine. Juugo, tie her up again so we can keep on going."

Juugo took the rope and tied her up. Then he throw her up on he's shoulder and we started to run.

Damn those bandits… The waste our time… And damn that beutiful Cherry Blossom… Why can't i leave her here? I thought as we continued our little "trip" to Konoha.


	9. Chapter 9

The shivers were all over my body. How could Sasuke have grown into such a man? It wasn't that he killed the bandits, I would have done the same, but his face. It was so cold. Like they were just annoying parts in his way. Just like me. For that moment, I didn't doubt that he'd kill me without even blinking. And they won really easy, Naruto and I couldn't have done it that fast. The bitch was bleeding, which had made me smile if my heart hadn't been feeling like a frozen stone. But this shouldn't have been a surprise. Sasuke turned my way, so I pretended to be totaly cool, which probably failed.  
- Sakura.  
His voice was rough, though him saying my name made my heart pound like... wait! Those thoughts are banned!  
- Bite Karin's arm now! Or I'll personally kill you! he threatened.  
- Never! I'd rather die than bite her arm! I yelled and his now red eyes looked at my green with a murderous sign. At least you'll be the one to kill me then, Sasuke. No! Stop, stop, stop! If anyone is going to kill someone, it's going to be me killing you! And maybe killing Karin too...  
- Fine. Juugo, tie her up again so we can keep going.  
The guy who had been protecting me during the attack did as he was told and once again, he threw me over his shoulder like my weight was nothing at all. Okay, my plan of escaping had failed badly. But on the brighter side, my streanght and chakra was returning faster and faster. Hehe, just wait until I'm back to myself.  
- Sasuke-kun, that bit... that _girl_ is regaining her power. We should know her out.  
Fuck you bitch! She could probably feel my chakra or something, wouldn't surprise me at all. What a mess, there wasn't any good way to get out of it. Of course, there was suicide, but that would be absolutley the last thing to do. Bringing back Sasuke to Konoha would be impossible even if he had been alone and as a matter of fact, after a lot of sleepless nights and inside worries, I had figured that the only thing to do was to force him or kill him. But there was no need for that right? At least yet. How far was he prepared to go to get revenge on his brother? Ugh, I had to stop thinking about things that kept me awake during both days and nights and focus on that crazy bitch who was trying to convince Sasuke to knock me out or possibly kill me.  
- She'll only be in our way! Why don't we get rid of her and then there'll just be you... and me... she said with a tone that made my blood boil in anger. Who did she think she was?  
- Seems that she's forgetting about her other teammates, whispered the sword guy, but loud enough for everyone to hear. I almost smirked, but that would have been kind of odd. Kidnappers wasn't supposed to enjoy you and a shinobi never shows what she's feeling. I just wished that I could have remembered that before I confessed to Sasuke like that before he left. In that case, my heart would have been much less wounded.  
- We'll need her... later, Sasuke muttered, kept his face blank and focusing on the road. Damn, he was planning something. And I was sure that it wouldn't turn out very pleasant for me.  
- Sasuke, it's very far to... that place. We should rest soon, since it's at least two more days of travelling with all the stops we have to do, said the guy that was carrying me. A icy "fine" came from the front and they slowed down. When they left me on the ground by a tree, something sharp cut my hand. A stone. It was so sharp that it even cut through my skin! Luck! Slowly and steady, I started to cut the ropes. Just wait, Sasuke.


	10. AN

Hey guys!

I just want to ask one thing...

Do you think we should continue this fanfiction?

Please tell me what you think.

Thanks! ~


End file.
